mute pretear
by jemmagirl
Summary: What are the Leafe knights to do when they find the pretear who is mute and has quite a few secrets and seems to be crushing on the knight of light second story plz R'n'R Chapter Nine is now up
1. Prologue

mute Pretear

I do not own pretear

Leafe it is the source of all life, Leafe it is the power of all living things, all men all

women. When the Leafe of the pretear and the Leafe of a knight merge they become one, a new

power is born.

Chipi (don't know what it is called) wakes up when he sences dark Leafe to see a monster attack him when Hayate a man with blue hair appears and kills it with his wind power when Sasame a man with white hair appears "Hayate that sinister presence was it?" Kei a man with blonde hair

appears "yes the thing we feared has suddenly happened lets call everyone together" he said.

"Spring of Leafe summon your gardiens" a boy with white hair appeaers "mannen" a man with

reddish brown hair appears "Goh" a small boy with orange hair appears "Hajime" a youger boy

with blonde hair appears "Shin". "There" said Hayate, "so she broke out" said Goh as a red

light in the tree glows and falls into the spring "what are those" asked Mannen "seeds of evil"

Kei said " red snow of evil has been called to fall on the earth" said Hayate. "We cannot let

Fenrir princess of disaster destroy the world we will have to find her the one who turn red snow

into white" said Sasame 


	2. Chapter one

**_mute pretear_**

**_I do not own pretear_**

**_chapter one_**

A young girl lay on the ground after receiving a beating by the other girls her age. She had long white hair that went past her knees and

blood coloured eyes, very pale shin and very badly wounded she was about as tall as keis shoulder. She was wearing a baggy pair of trousers

and a long sleeve jumper that was to big for her, she was very skinny so she wore a belt to hold them up. Her name was Mikomi (Hope) and

she was mute, she never learned to talk because of her abusive family. Mikomi was shy and kind even though she got beatings at home and at

school even her teachers didn't like her. Mikomi loved to read write draw and was a straight A student and she was 15 years old.

While getting of the ground she noticed four men and three boys heading towards her so she quickly got up and limped away to school, just

as she got there she was yet again beat up and was about to get stabbed when one of the men walked in front of her and knocked the guy

unconscious "are you alright" asked a gentle voice as he offered his hand to her, Mikomi looked at the man he was wearing a white jacket and

a trousers and a blue t-shirt. Mikomi then got back up bowed then went to school. "Well wasn't that nice" said Hayate as they watched her get

food and rubbish chucked at her "i wonder why she got beat up twice in one morning ?" said Sasame "pobably because of her hair and eye

colour and it isn't natural around here" answered Goh "Well lets get to work" said Hayate.

Mikomi's pov

"I wonder why that man helped me ? probably pity oh god here comes the sluts are us squad" I thought as I walked to my first class which

happend to be computing it was one of my favourite classes "Hey there freak what were you doing with that man we saw you with earlier"

asked the head slut prissy "why am I asking you this you can't talk just stay away from him he is mine and i don't want him catching your

disease mute" then she turned and left but not before shoving me into a wall and slapping me across the face. I think she cut me "I better

get to class even though my face is bleeding along with my body no one will care even though it makes a mess. At the end of the day "I

cleaned up the mess my blood made and left while trying to avoid any more beatings I might get one when I get home for being late, crap it

raining oh great now a storm I'm getting one hell of a beating when I get home" as I walked home I saw those men again except he was with

prissy along with her friends, when she saw me she walked up to me and punched me in the face twice I've got a broken nose along with a

black eye "It's your fault he won't date me You've probably put a spell on him you witch" prissy screamed at me then left with the rest of

the sluts.and then those men ran up to me asking if I was alright the man from earlier offered me his hand again and this time I accepted it

a spark set up apart as I collsaped on the ground the last thing I remember is being surronder then darkness overtook me.

**_R'n'R_**


	3. Chapter two

_**mute pretear**_

_**I do not own pretear**_

_**chapter Two**_

Kei's pov

When that girl who looked like a slut turned around she grew angry and walked up to the girl from this morning and punched her twice

screaming something i couldn't catch the left with her slut look a likes.

No ones pov

we saw that girl get punched twice the the sluts left we ran up to her to see if she was alright,Kei offered her his hand she took it then

the spark came sending them both backwards then the girl collapsed we ran up to see if she was alright but she was out cold we then took

her to our place since we new nothing about her and Sasame cleaned her up we were quite shocked by the state she was in then we left her

on the couch while Shin, Hajime and Mannen watched her sleep.

Mikomi's pov

When I woke up I noticed those men from earlier were here "they probably live here" I thought " ah so your awake that's good are you alright"

asked a boy with white hair "my names Mannen the boy with orange hair is Hajime and the boy with blond hair is Shin" he said and and smiled

with the other two boys he then got up and left Leaving me with the two younger ones who just kept smiling and I couldn't help but smile

a very small back then the door opened to reveal four men my face turned emotionless "how are you feeling" asked the man with reddish brown

hair I just looked at him the he said his and the other three men's names " I'm Goh, he's Sasame" he said pointing to a man with white hair

then he pointed to a man with blue hair "he's Hayate and he's Kei" he said while pointing to a man with blond hair. I just looked at them

then at Kei then at the floor.

No ones pov

"Why won't you talk" asked Hayate quite angrily "Hayate you'll scare her don't worry when you collapsed we brought you here and and dealt

with your face so what's your name" asked Sasame she just kept looking at the floor "maybe she can't talk" suggested Kei that's when her

head shot up and she gave a small nod while everyone looked at her then Kei left and returned with a pad of paper and a pencil "please

write your name. "my name is Mikomi" she wrote, "Hayate apologise now for being rude" said Sasame "sorry" muttered Hayate as Mikomi

started writing "It's my fault for not letting you know" " and how would you of letted us know" he asked as she just shrugged she the got

up and left we followed when she turned around scribbled something on the pad and gave it to Kei then left "it says I have to go home bye"

he read to us "we'll have to talk to her tomorrow" he said then we turned in for tonight.

Mikomi's pov

When I got home my father beat me while shouting about me being a whore he then told me to do my chores and make him and mother food then

I should go to my room, as I did what I was told I remembered those men when I did my chores and made dinner I went to my room without

dinned again since the three weeks ago and did my homework then I got a shower changed into pajamas then Slept.

**_R'n'R_**


	4. Chapter Three

_**mute pretear**_

_**I do not own pretear**_

_**chapter Three**_

Mikomi's pov

This morning when I woke up I checked the time 5:30am "oh crap I'm late I'll get a beating for sure" I then tried to sneak down stairs and out

side without getting caught but today luck was not on my side. My mother caught me and screamed to my father that I was sneaking out, so I

ended up being thrown into a wall and had him shouting "you slut you trying to get away from me huh well tough luck dear bring me that glass

vase" "here you go Hun get the little monster good" my mother slurred out while giving the glass vase to my father who's smile scared me

"take this you little brat" he then smashed the vase into my right eye and flung me outside saying I shouldn't come back till after school

or I'll get it. So I ran to the park and cleaned my eye, good thing I had an eye patch in my pocket dunno why but "it will do" I thought and

headed for school even though I'll be three hours early.

Kei's pov

When I woke up I had this bad feeling something bad had happened but didn't show I just got up and ready then went to the Kitchen like I

always do "morning" I hear everyone say "so when are we going to tell Mikomi she is the pretear" while pouring myself a cup of coffee "when

we can meet her" said Hayate, Once everyone was ready we left.

Mikomi's pov

When I reached the school after avoiding everyone I ran in and had water poured over me "what's with the eye patch freak" demanded Prissy

while her sluts just stood there giggling at me "wow she knew what it was impressive" I thought while trying not to smirk, Prissy finally

got angry and I got shoved down the stairs I can hear hear and her sluts laughing at me so I just got up and acted like nothing happened

then bell rang I left for class.

Kei's pov

Ring Ring we stood outside and waited for Mikomi to come when I noticed those girls from yesterday come out and point at someday so when I

turned to see who it was it was Mikomi and she was dripping wet and was wearing an eye patch "what's up with the eye patch ?" I thought as

we walked up to her, Shin ran up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards us.

Mikomi's pov

When I left the school shin ran up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the guys "wow why are you wet and what's up with the

eye patch" asked Goh while the others stared at me so I just turned and left I knew they where following me so I just ran off trying to lose

them but I failed when Hayate grabbed my arm and pulled me to a privet part of the park "we need to talk" Kei said as he and the others

appeared out of nowhere "here" he gave me a pad and pen and told my to write what happened "oh and don't lie we can tell if you are lying

to us" so I wrote what happened threw the pad at them and ran back home if that's what you call it.

Hayates pov

"what does it say" I asked annoyed thinking she just fell "it says my father shoved a glass vase in my right eye and I had water poored on me

in school and to stay away from her other wise we'll get what she got" he read quite angrily "lets get her out of there come on.

Mikomi's pov

when I got home I got beaten again then did my chores and accidentally broke a cup so here I am locked in my room there is glass all over the

floor and in my feet the lights were off so I couldn't leave my corner and soon I went to sleep.

Sasame's pov

When we arrived at Mikomi's home we where shocked the place looked like it could collapsed at any second I then used my powers and found

her "guys I found her she in a room on the second floor and there are two people past out on the couch" I said we then went up to the door

and found it unlocked so we opened the door and as quietly as we could we ran upstairs and to her room it was locked.

Mikomi's pov

When I woke up I heard footsteps and curled up in a ball.

Goh's pov

The door was locked so I broke it down and turned on the light froze in shock there was glass and barbed wire and blood all over the floor

and in a corner of the room lay Mikomi when she looked up she was absolutely terrified. "Lets get you out of her "Kei said and ran over

picked her up bridal style and left when we got down stairs the man and woman where still unconscious and we left to go back to our

apartment.

Mikomi's pov

When I looked up I noticed we where at there apartment and in Kei's arms so I tried to get out of them but he told me in a stern voice "stop

struggling and let us help" i then did something I hadn't done inn years I cried in his arms and held on to him. When I calmed down Kei

asked me if I was alright I nodded then looked at his shirt he followed my gaze then I was handed a pad of paper and a pen and asked why I

cried blood so I wrote it was always like that even when I was a baby that's why my eyes are red then I showed Kei who read it to everyone

then I was put on a couch while Sasame tended to my injuries and told me I was the pretear and explained it to me then asked if I would help

I nodded my head and they smiled then I fell asleep.

**_R'n'R_**


	5. Chapter Four

_**mute pretear**_

_**I do not own pretear**_

_**chapter Four**_

Kei's pov

I watched as she fell asleep on my shoulder with a smile on her face "where is she gonna live cause I am not sending her back there she'll

get killed" asked Goh while frowning "let her live here" said Shin while smiling at the thought of Mikomi living with them "she can stay if

she wants" Hayate replied with a frown. "Well then that's settled she's staying and we need to get more bandages I'm running out with how

many wounds she's got and some clothes I don't like the idea of her sleeping in a large over sized t shirt covered in rips and blood" was

Sasame's reply "well lets get to bed and tomorrow we'll deal with everything and Kei she's sleeping on the couch night" Hayate said while

yawning "night" I said with the others "Kei she's got your arm" Mannen said while trying not to laugh at me when I looked at her she looked

like she was having a bad dream. "She looks terrified probably dreaming of her parents if that's what you can call them" Sasame said with a

look of pity on his face "well of to bed everyone Kei looks like she's sleeping with you tonight" Goh said to me while frowning at the look

on her face then let with everyone else after getting a blanket a pillow for us. I managed to set the couch up without waking Mikomi and

laid down beside her and I don't know why but I wrapped my arms around her protectivly then she calmed down I couldn't help but smile at

her then fell asleep.

Mikomi's pov

I was surrounded by darkness until I heard foot steps when I turned around I saw my father and mother walking straight to me with a smirk on

their face's, I turned to run but as soon as I tried to move my body chains appeared and attached them selves to my body. When they reached

me my mother started to laugh as my father beat me, just as he was about to give me what seemed like the final blow they disappeared and I

was free from the chain as they turned to dust I suddenly felt warm, safe and protected then I felt darkness wash over me.

Kei's pov

When I woke up I noticed Mikomi had a smile on her face and was curled up in a ball with her hands on my chest then see started to wake up

so I smiled and sat up as best as I could, when she was awake I watched as jumped up causing me to fall of the couch and make a loud bang

that caused everyone to come running in with worried looks on their faces.

No ones pov

"We heard a bang and came as fast as we can but we can see you just fell" said Mannen while laughing with Hajime and Goh "shut up you

three ah your awake Mikomi good morning" said Hayate while Mikomi just looked apologetic "hold still Mikomi I'm going to check your wounds

okay Goh go get the bandages and disenfectent" said Sasame while Goh left and Kei get up, Goh returned and Sasame got to work on

Mikomi's wounds. When he was finished Shin ran up to her and hugged her "I'm glad your alright Mikomi nee Chan will you stay here with us"

asked Shin while giving Mikomi the puppy dog's eye's.

Mikomi's pov

When Shin asked me that everyone started at me so I made a motion for pen and paper, when I was giving some I wrote down "I can't

I have to go home" and showed it to them "please stay we don't want you to go back we're your friends and we want to protect you" Hajime

said with everyone agreeing with him I was shocked by this and wrote "I've never had a friend before or some one who wanted to protect me

and showed it to them again "we'll show you so please stay here please nee chan I don't want you to go" Shin said again while looking as if

he was going to cry so I did what I thought would make him stop, i picked him up and hugged while writing I don't want to be a burden plus I

don't want you guy's to get beat up because of me" and showed it to them again then Hayate spoke to me saying "you're staying we won't

get beat up and you will not be a burden so you". "Well i'll get you some of our clothes and you can get dressed so we can get you some

clothes of your own and get you some supplies" Sasame said and went to get me clothes I quickly wrote down "no one will serve you if I go

and I don't have any money ethier" and gave it to him when he came back with clothes for me to wear and a belt which caused me to back up

as far as I could the guys seemed worried until Kei said "she thinks your going to beat her with the belt, Mikomi don't worry it's just to hold the

trousers up and they will if we give you a hat and sunglasses" they then left the clothes for me on the table and they all left so I quickly

changed and ran out of the room when I bumped into Goh who just smiled and said "jeez no offence you need to put on some fat cause that

belt can bearly hold up the trousers and it's got holes all the way to the end oh and here" he gave me the hat so I shoved my hair in it and put

the glasses on and followed him outside where everyone else was and he locked the door then we left for the mall.

please peaople _** R'n'R**_ I need advice and to know what you think so I can make it better


	6. Chapter Five

**_mute pretear_**

**_I do not own pretear_**

**_chapter Five_**

Sasame's pov

"Mikomi is there anything else you would like to tell us" I asked as we left the building and I was quite startled when Mikomi nodded her

head and took out the pad and paper and started to write "I will show you guys when we get back and I'll understand if you will hate me" I

read what it said then told the guys and decided that it will get dealt with later.

Kei's pov

When we arrived at the mall we immediately went and brought clothes for Mikomi and I couldn't help but blush as she showed us what she wore,

we then left in order to get some supplies and suddenly stopped when Mikomi who was holding Shin at the time jumped behind me and hid while

looking at someone so I looked where she was looking and noticed those sluts as they started to walk towards us while Mikomi wrote and showed

us "It's the sluts r us sqaud" I couldn't help but smile while on the inside I was rolling about laughing and crying. "Hey there honey

finally got away from that monster who's that ?" Prissy I think her name was asked " no one lets go guys" and with that we ran back home

then Goh left to go get some supplies.

Mikomi's pov

when we got back I quickly wrote down that I would show them my secret since well I can't hide it forever and walked in to the living room

and took of my and glasses closed my eyes and started to concentrate until I felt a tail and ears and the guys gave a gasp I opened them and

frowned but I was quite surprised when they smiled at me "Mikomi is a cat girl weee" Shin said to me as he tried to grab my tail while

laughing which made the others laugh.

Goh's pov

When I got back I could here laughing and snuck in but I was shocked to see Mikomi had a tail and a pair of cat ears on her head.

No Ones pov

Shin, Hajime and Mannen were trying to catch Mikomi's tail while Sasame told Goh About Mikomi's ears and tail while Hayate and Kei were

having a discussion about where Mikomi would sleep and what to do about her parents. "Mikomi can sleep in my room if she wants" suggested

Shin with a cute and adorable smile on his face "sorry Shin but Mikomi will need her own room" Goh replied, when Mikomi saw him start to

frown she quickly wrote down he could sleep with her when ever he wanted and showed it to Goh who read it out loud making shin smile and

Hajime and Mannen want to sleep with her to which she of course let them.

Kei's pov

When Mikomi let them sleep with her I started to feel jealous? and envious? I don't know why so I tried to ignore those feelings when Hayate

said she could sleep in the spare room once he gets rid of the boxes in there and left to get started so I went with him to help.

Mikomi's pov

I don't know why but I felt kind of sad once Kei left the room and then jumped and turned around to see Mannen, Hajime and Shin had succeeded

in grabbing my tail and were playing with so I smiled and used my tail to pick Shin up and bring him to my arms while I sat down on the

couch with Hajime and Mannen, I then started to feel something rub my ears and smile as shin watched then with fascination and amusement

when they twitched I then started to feel sleepy and leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes as darkness and silence surrounded me.

Hayate's pov

When we finished clearing the boxes and returned to where the others were we noticed Mikomi was asleep and Shin, Hajime and Mannen were

asleep with her on the couch I whispered "let's get them to bed I'll deal with the three mushrooms and Kei you deal with Mikomi" and with

that said I took Mannen, Hajime and Shin to there rooms while Kei took Mikomi to her room that we had prepared.

Kei's pov

I took Mikomi to her room and set her on the bed and tucked her in I don't know why I had the sudden urge to kiss her forehead so I did and

then left the room smiling whiling going to help Hayate deal with the mushrooms, when I saw he had already got them to bed I said night to

the others and went to my room to sleep.

No Ones pov

"I bet you guys 10 pounds that Kei's crushing on her" said Goh "I bet he doesn't" said Hayate "well I'm on this one with Goh" Sasame said

"night guys I'm calling it a night" "Night" said Goh and Hayate as they went to there beds to.

please people _**R'n'R**_ I need advice and to know what you think so I can make it better


	7. Chapter Six

**_mute pretear_**

**_I do not own pretear_**

**_chapter Six_**

Mikomi's pov

I woke up in pain I haven't felt before it felt like something evil was comeing and it hurt so I got up and grabbed my pen and notepad and

started to look for the others in the living room when they wern't there I started to look for there room's in the dark even tho I could

see in the dark it was still scary my tail was rapped around my waist and my ears where flat against my head. While I was looking for the

guys I spotted a door with Kei's name on it so I went in and started to wake him up.

Kei's pov

I felt some one try to wake my so I opened my eyes and saw Mikomi standing there shaking so I asked her "what's wrong" and she wrote

down something while I sat up and turned on the lamp she showed me "Something's wrong i'm in pain but it feels like evil" I then got up and

grabbed her wrist and woke the others by shouting "guys get up a demon larva is waking" as soon as the words left my mouth everyone was

up and ready so we transformed and left Mikomi pointed where it was coming from so we went there. As soon as we reached the park there

was a demon larva sucking out the leafe out of all the trees and plants "Mikomi take my hand" I said to her and she did.

Mikomi's pov

I grabbed Kei's hand and became the pretear of light but I started to wonder where Kei was "Mikomi concentrate and aim and attack the core

only you can see okay" Kei said to me when I relised he was inside me I blushed but did as he said when I saw the core I attacked it and

watched as it dissapeared then Kei appeared beside me "good job Mikomi now lets go home and rest okay" Sasame said with a smile so we all

left and went back to there place and slept.

Shin's pov

When we got home i walked up to Mikomi and asked her if I could sleep with her tonight and she gave me a nod and took my hand and we

went to her room and sleep.

Mikomi's pov

When I woke up I noticed Shin was gone so I got up and ready I was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans and left to

find that everyone was already in the living room so I sat on the couch next to Kei and Hayate and smiled at them but I was surprised when

Goh said "hey i've got an idea let's teach Mikomi how to talk since she never learned" with a smile everyone then looked at him and then

agreed then started trying to get me to say there names so I just sat there and gave them a small smile while trying not to laugh but when

I looked at Kei he was frowning to I tried saying his name quite a lot while everyone just looked at me curiosly like they were trying to

figure out what I was saying I kept trying until I finally managed to make a sound that sounded like a sqeak that made them all laugh it

was quite funny but they started to wprry when I started to cough and then everything just went dark and quiet.

Kei's pov

When Mikomi made a noise that sounded like a sqeak we all just laughed but soon stopped when Mikomi started coughing and then collasped

we all started trying to see if she was all right I then piked her up bridal style and took her to her room and let her sleep Sasame then said

"her body is still weak and healing so that could be why she collasped" he said with a frown so we left her to sleep while deciding who will

stay with her until everyone returned from there work so I offered to stay then they left leaving me stuck with kids I then told them to go

play quietly while I watched over Mikomi.

Mikoki's pov

When I waoke up I noticed Kei was watching me with a smile so I sat up and looked around until Shin came in crying with Mannen shouting at

him and Hajime telling Kei that Mannen was shouting at Shin because he won at snap again so I picked Shin up and wiped his tears away with

a small smile and started to tickel him which I thought was rather cute and Kei told Mannen off while Hajime watched and then joined in

with tickline Shin when we stopped so Shin could breathe, he Hajime and Mannen jumped up and started tickling me I let out silent laughter

while smiling and giving Kei a pleading look which only caused him to join in. When Hayate Sasame and Goh came home they burst out

laughting me then managed to get the others to stop then Hayate said something that caught us all of gaurd "Mikomi i've noticed that you

haven't been eating so why" I then wrote on a piece of paper that I could go for about six months without eating because I got locked in my

old room alot and they never fed me this made them start to worry "so that's why you were extremly light" Kei said with a frown "you should

eat something you know" Goh said while I wrote down that I wasn't hungry but this caused Shin, Hajime and Mannen to give me puppy dog

eyes so I wrote down okay i'll eat but just to let you know i'm a vegatarien this caused Shin to smile and say "don't worry I don't eat meat to"

so we leftand got something to eat then I tried talking again but I could only sqeak which made the others laugh I then noticed it was dark so

the guys and I went to sleep.

please people _**R'n'R**_ I need advice and to know what you think so I can make it betterand thanks to those who read my stories and to those

who reveiw


	8. Chapter Seven

**_mute pretear_**

**_sorry it took so long I've been to busy to upload _**

**_I do not own pretear_**

**_chapter Seven_**

Kei's pov

When I woke up I got dressed and went to find the others but what caught my attention was that Mikomi was paler that normal so I asked

"Mikomi are you alright" she then looked at me and wrote something then showed it to me so I got the others and Mikomi handed me

something else she wrote it said "i'm going to show you something" and then she started glowing and dissapeared but a cat was in her place

a beautiful silver cat. "Cute" said Shin as Mikomi jumped into his arms making him laugh "Mikomi looks cute don't you think" Goh said while we

agreed except Hayate who just nodded, I watched as Mikomi started chasing Shin Hajime and Mannen around the room with a small smile until

thier was a bang at the door I then went to check it and as soon as I opened the door I was frown into the wall.

Mikomi's pov

I stopped chasing the kids as thier was a bang at the door then my father came in shouting at the top of his lungs "where is she" I then

transformed back to normal as he headed towards Shin and ran infront of him, he then slapped me acroos the face and started dragging me

out the house by my hair screaming that I was a slut a whore a freak a monster and a nobody and that nobody loved me until he stopped

moving and let go of me the last thing I heard and saw was Shin and Hajime crying with Mannen standing infront of them in a protective stance

and then everything went black.

Kei's pov

I ran infront of the fat man with Hayate Goh and Sasame and freatened the man until he let Mikomi go then he ran off screaming and

threatning to phone the police I then ran up to Mikomi who was unconcious and took her inside to her room with the others following me.

When I put her down Sasame started to check her face "why are you checking her face" I asked starting to feel weird "that man slapped her

face and it made some bruise there aswell" he said Shin then walked up to me crying while saying "it's my fault that man started walking

towards me and then Mikomi turned back to normal and ran infront of me and he slapped her" I was about to pick him up but was surprised

along with the others when Mikomi picked him up and pulled her into her lap with her tail and started to hug him which he returned and I

couldn't help but feel jeolous about she then looked at s and smiled.

Mikomi's pov

I smiled at the guys as I was giving Shin a cuddle to calm him down until I made a sqeck which made him annd the others laugh "Mikomi try

saying our names again" he said "say Kei's first" so I did after a while of laughter then I did said something that surprised them all "Kei"

I said and noticed the shocked looks I was getting, I then started coughing and then smiled until I felt something touch my ears I then

noticed it was Mannen poking them "Mannen stop that" Hayate said let's get food then go to sleep "Shin beat us to sleep" Sasame said with a

smile I then looked down and held him close until I started to fall asleep Mannen and Hajime with me "Mikomi can we sleep with you tonight"

asked Hajime I then nodded causing them to smile and Sasame to say "well then go to sleep and let Mikomi rest" as Mannen and Hajime fell

asleep on me causing me to fall back the guys then said night but Kei stayed and said "if they become to much come get us kay" I then nodded

and said his name again causing him to blush he then said night and left I soon fell asleep to.

**_please people R'n'R I need advice and to know what you think so I can make it better _**


	9. Chapter Eight

mute pretear

_**I do not own pretear**_

chapter Eight

Mikomi's pov

I was walking in a dark tunnel that never eemed to end and then I heard a voice "your shall die" I then turned around and saw something head

towards me it looked like figures, I got so scared and ran they seemed to be gaining up on me and the tunnel wouldn't end so I did the first

thing I thought of I started shouting "Kei" as loud as I could as I fell a bunch of hands grabbed me. They started to cut my arms and legs

causing lots of my blood to go flying everywhere and then I heard someone shout my name and woke up.

Kei's pov

I was in asleep in my room until I heard someone scream my name and relised it was Mikomi so I ran into her room with the others and saw Shin,

Hajime nad Mannen crying with Goh trying to comfort them and Sasame and Hayate trying to wake her up so I ran over to her and started shouting

her name until she woke up she then looked at us then look at her arms and legs and what I saw made me angry and worried, angry because whoever

done this were going to pay and worried for Mikomi's safety Sasame then left and came back with a bowl of water and fresh bandages and started

to clean her wounds.

Shin's pov

I woke up and saw Mikomi shaking and shouting for Kei and then her arms and legs started to bleed I then woke up Hajime and Mannen then Goh

Hayate Sasame and Kei ran in.

Mikomi's pov

Once Sasame finished bandaging up my arms and legs he told the boys to go back to bed and said I should go sleep on the couch until my bed was

blood free and then said "Hayate Goh we need to talk, Kei can you keep an eye on her" "sure" he said and then tey left so I got up to head to

the couch until Kei grabbed my shoulder and said "you can cry if you want" I then started to cry and collapsed into his arms and felt him pick

me up and sat on the couch with me until everything started to get dark "Kei" I said then everything went dark and silent.

Kei's pov

I took Mikomi to the couch and hugged her as she creid she then said my name and fell asleep while holding on to me with her tail around me waist

and her ears were flat against her head so I got comfy and lay down and tried not to crush her tail which was pritty hard and said night to her

and fell asleep.

Mikomi's pov

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Kei and I couldn't help but blush and purr when he started to rub my tail but woke up when I nearly

fell off the couch he quickly wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me closer to him "Morning" he said so I just said "Kei" which

made him blush and me laugh.

_**Plz read and review**_


	10. Chapter Nine

mute pretear

I do not own pretear

chapter Nine

Mikomi's pov

I then looked at the clock and realized I had to get to school so I got up and went to change in my room as Kei got up and went to his. Once I was dressed

and made sure my ears and tail were hidden I went to the kitchen to see everyone then quickly wrote down that I had to go to school but once I made it

to the door I was stopped by Sasame asking "are you sure you want to go I mean after last night" I then smiled at him and waved goodbye and left.

Sasame's pov

I watched as Mikomi left with a frown I had a bad feeling but just as I was about to say so Kei stood up and said "I think we should keep an eye on her, she

is still hurt" I then watched as he ordered Shin, Hajime and Mannen to keep an eye on her but not to get caught and if something was wrong to come get us.

Kei's pov

Once I sent them off we all got ready and left for work but on my way I couldn't help but worry about Mikomi I mean she gets bullied alot and gets hurt

rather easily but I stopped thinking about it when I got to work.

Mikomi's pov

As I left for school I heard what Kei had said and could not help but blush I then hurried to school but noticed the boys hiding behind a tree so I

decided to have a little fun with them. I ran behind a corner and made sure nobody was watching and transformed then waited for then to come.

Mannen's pov

When Mikomi ran behind a corner we were about to follow her when the sluts'r'us appeared in front of us with a big and I mean big dog 'well well look

what we have here it's those brats that was with those guys' said one of them I recognised her as the one who hit Mikomi 'get lost' I said aws Shin

and Hajime hid behind me. 'Make me' and with that she released the dog.

Mikomi's pov

I started to get worried when the kids didn't show up so I went to check but I was surprised when I saw the sluts'r'us girls with them but then I saw

them release a big dog I ran towards them to try and help. Just as the dog was about to pounce I jumped in front of them to try to shield them as much

as I could then I noticed Hajime, Shin and Mannen run off.

Hajime's pov

When we saw a cat appear before us I immediately noticed it was Mikomi along with Shin and Mannen. Mannen then said we should go get Kei as he was the closes

to us and could help so we did although I felt bad about leaving Mikomi behind I tried to hurry while the girls laughed.

Kei's pov

While I was at work trying to create a new game but could not as I could not concentrate I was surprised when the kids appeared before me out off breath

said Mikomi's name and ran off I quickly left following the kids. When I finally caught up to them at the park I paled as I saw Mikomi in her cat form

while a huge dog tried to tare her apart I then ran by the kids and the group of girls knocked the dog away and grabbed her while listening to the girls

complain then try to flirt with me.


End file.
